


Cadaverous Cowboys

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [21]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bats of the ooooooooooooold west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Legends live on, no matter where they start, especially around Gotham.





	Cadaverous Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 21

There's a legend in these parts about a cowboy who rides through the plains seeking vengeance for those who've been wronged.  Back in the days of the Old West, a man only known as The Bat would ride into a town to hear the troubles of the townspeople.  Whenever there was an especially heinous crime done, The Bat would disappear for sometimes days on end, searching for the man who'd done wrong.  By the time he returned, the villains were usually mad from terror.  No one ever knew what happened, but there were rumors.

See, The Bat was only ever seen wearing a mask.  Nobody knew who he really was, where he'd come from, or where he went.  But men would come back babbling about caves and bats.  People figured he must live in the underground caverns that lined the west, but nobody dared to try and find them.  One man, in his insane ramblings, would only talk about a face like the devil, horrible and terrifying, like looking into the face of a demon.  Some say that's really what The Bat did to them; he took off his mask and let them see the face of Nemesis.

Sure, it's just an old legend.  But there's some who say that when Justice needs doing, The Bat will still ride out, ghostly and rotted.  And nobody ever gets away from The Bat.


End file.
